


Дикая тварь из дикого леса

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First adventure, Humor, Language Barrier, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: У Эмиля – естественные потребности организма, а что творится в голове у Лалли – знает только сам Лалли.Но не скажет: языковой барьер, чтоб его!
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Дикая тварь из дикого леса

Эмиль не сомневался в том, что в его возрасте желание трахаться или хотя бы подрочить — это нормально. Как и в том, что в экспедиции с этим будет так себе. В общем-то, среди чистильщиков — тоже не особо, но хоть улучить момент, когда в общей душевой никого нет, было вполне реально.

Но не в этом грёбанном транспорте, где их шесть человек на площади в двенадцать квадратных метров — по два на каждого, как на кладбище, — душа нет и в помине, а уборная такая, что в светлое время суток лучше отбежать в лес. Неудивительно, что желание было, а возможности — нет. Почти нет. По-тихому передёрнуть с утра в сторонке в лесу изредка получалось, так что он всё-таки не был обречён на полное воздержание.

Расклад терпимый. Был. До тех пор, пока его устремления были безадресными...

Капитан — видная женщина (хотя _жуткая_ , и вообще, она его на полголовы выше!), Туури — аппетитная булочка, так почему он залип на Лалли?

Как его угораздило залипнуть на Лалли, который выглядел и вёл себя так, будто представления не имеет ни о каких отношениях между людьми, кроме «разведчик работает один»?!

Эмилю с подросткового возраста нравились худенькие девушки. Теперь, видимо, стоило признать, что и не девушки тоже — хотя он представления не имел, что делать с этим открытием. Нет, ну как он умудрился?

Может быть, цеплял контраст. Лалли — тощий, растерянный, не понимающий, что происходит и что говорят вокруг, — его хотелось покормить, закутать в одеяло и не подпускать к нему всяких орущих придурков. И в то же время — полудикое существо со светящимися глазами (этого не может быть, но... но), разведчик, который способен за ночь обежать, кажется, половину Копенгагена, спрыгнуть с третьего этажа, перестрелять десяток троллей и бестрепетно распотрошить дохлого монстра.

Жаль только, резать монстров и троллей аккуратно Лалли то ли не умел, то ли не хотел, возвращался иногда с разведки по уши перемазанный всякой дрянью, так что Миккель срочно запихивал его в бадью, а одежду — в стирку.

Острые угловатые плечи, худая спина с резко выступающими лопатками и позвонками — голый Лалли вызывал у Эмиля два желания: покормить и полапать, но и с тем, и с другим были сложности. Так что он только про себя радовался, что штаны достаточно плотные и не особо тесные — скрывают реакцию на вторую идею.

Думал, что скрывают. До следующего «Лалли, ты что, тролля голыми руками потрошил, а потом в потроха падал? Быстро мыться!». Лалли старательно делал вид, что не понял не только слов, но и жестов и интонаций, пока Миккель не попросил Туури перевести — тогда отмазываться стало уже нечем. А Эмилю в принципе нечем было отмазываться от «давай-ка вымой ему голову, а то опять, как в прошлый раз, всё сделает кое-как».

И ладно бы... Умеренно пялиться, руки держать строго в указанной области, намылить недлинные белёсые волосы, потом сполоснуть — но Лалли вдруг обернулся, пару мгновений смотрел ему в глаза, а потом без спешки оглядел сверху вниз, недвусмысленно остановив взгляд ниже пояса.

Эмиль опрокинул ему на голову полную кружку воды, заставив зажмуриться и сердито отфыркиваться. И в следующие несколько минут убедил себя, что тот ничего конкретного не имел в виду, просто выражал недовольство и вредничал, потому что мыться любил не больше Боссе (а того, если неосмотрительно сказать вслух «вымыть кота», приходилось ловить по всему дому).

Вот только под конец мытья Лалли не менее внезапно выпрямился, потянулся, _совершенно случайно_ толкнув Эмиля затылком ровно в пах. А потом вылез из бадьи, цапнул подсунутое Миккелем полотенце и как ни в чём не бывало принялся вытираться и одеваться, оставив Эмиля в лёгком ступоре гадать: это он издевается или намекает?

Или ни то, ни другое, и всё правда полностью случайно. От Лалли можно ожидать чего угодно.

***

Сколь недостаточным было его представление о «чём угодно», Эмиль узнал через две недели. Команда следовала замысловато-путанным путём по заброшенным датским дорогам, Лалли то уходил в разведку, то спал, то умудрялся куда-то исчезнуть на площади в двенадцать квадратных метров, то пялился на него тем ужасным неподвижным взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по спине (а с недавних пор ещё и давал о себе знать стояк, спасибо!), — казалось, будто изучает, словно какую-нибудь тварь во время разведки. Эмиль ёжился, облизывал губы и безнадёжно пытался подобрать слова для вопроса, выспрашивал у Туури по безобидным поводам.

Он, кажется, разобрался, как сказать «я хочу тебя», но сомневался, что Лалли поймёт правильно, что это вообще именно то значение глагола «хотеть», которое ему нужно.

«Я хотел бы...»

Что он хотел — оставалось делать самому, улучив момент, когда никто не обращает внимания, что он собрался отойти в лес. Все иногда отходят в лес, и вежливые люди стараются не соваться в ту сторону, куда уже удалился товарищ. А на пять минут или на пятнадцать — кто там будет следить?

Вежливые люди, ага.

Застигнутый врасплох, Эмиль попытался оправить и застегнуть штаны (всё, что стояло, разумеется, тут же упало), но не успел. Лалли будто материализовался рядом, перехватил его руки, отводя в стороны, пару секунд пристально, неподвижно смотрел ему в глаза — и опустился перед ним на колени, прямо на сырой мох.

Способность сказать что-то связное вернулась к Эмилю только когда Лалли уже обхватил губами его почти мгновенно снова вставший член.

— Лалли, блядская ты тварь, ты что делаешь?!

Не то чтобы он этого не хотел — наоборот, очень даже хотел. Но вот так внезапно, ни с чего, даже слова не сказав...

Хотя если бы сказал, Эмиль бы всё равно не понял. Замечательная ситуация.

По ощущениям — без шуток замечательная, но всё-таки...

Так не делают? Так не принято? Что вообще Лалли взбрело в голову? Эмиль чувствовал себя на грани паники от ощущения, что происходит что-то необъяснимое (и, кажется, не поддающееся контролю).

Но, в конце концов, если ему нравится Лалли, почему Лалли не может нравиться Эмиль? Просто так, без особых причин или тайных смыслов.

А почему Лалли поступил именно так... от человека, который таскает колбасу из чужих сэндвичей, выскакивает босиком на снег и предпочитает спать на полу под койкой, можно ожидать чего угодно. Реально чего угодно, а не только того, на что у Эмиля хватает фантазии.

Шипение — приглушённое, потому что Лалли не выпустил головку члена изо рта, а Эмиль обнаружил, что успел положить ладонь ему на затылок — и его руку Лалли перехватил, оттолкнул в сторону.

Ну, тут всё понятно. Не трогать. Ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось, только останавливаться не надо, блядская ты тварь...

— Эми-и-иль, где тебя носит?! Мне что, идти тебя искать? Если тебя сожрал тролль, можешь не возвращаться!

Не совсем тролль. И не совсем сожрал.

Лалли явно не собирался его отпускать, да и Эмилю, пожалуй, захотелось бы придушить его, если бы он сейчас прервался.

А Сигрюн... не пойдёт же она сразу его искать? Ещё поорёт. Или не поорёт, если Миккель напомнит ей, что место хоть и названо разведчиком безопасным, но всё-таки они посреди Тихого мира.

Пять минут, ладно? Вряд ли ему понадобится больше пяти минут. Лалли очень старался; не особо умел, похоже (откуда он вообще таких идей набрался?.. да какая разница, откуда!), то и дело задевал зубами, — но очень старался, а Эмилю совсем не надо было каких-то изысков; он и так зажмурился, потому что видеть вдобавок к тому, чтобы чувствовать — это чересчур, он бы кончил сразу, не успев получить удовольствие от процесса. (И, если честно, он не мог бы сказать, дело в недотрахе — или в Лалли.)

Эмиль открыл глаза только после того, как по телу пробежала дрожь от яркой вспышки удовольствия, — медленно, неохотно. Нужно было немного времени, чтобы освоиться с мыслью, что в финале Лалли не отодвинулся, даже не пытался отодвинуться, — неловкой, стыдной мыслью, особенно когда к ней добавилось продолжение «Ну, ты же хотел его покормить?». Свыкнуться со всем этим эпизодом целиком — сумасшедшим, невозможным, так что Эмиль был на грани того, чтобы увериться, что ему в кои-то веки приснился полноценный эротический сон.

Но нет, в его сне определённо была бы кровать. А не унылый зимний лес, сырость под ногами и сырость, сеющаяся в воздухе бесконечным (третьи сутки!) дождём, а вдобавок на фоне — новый раунд «Где ты шляешься?!» от Сигрюн.

Лалли — перед ним на коленях, с полурасстёгнутой ширинкой. Облизал губы, глядя на него снизу вверх; сказал по-фински «Сигрюн что-то» — наверное, вроде «Сигрюн тебя зовёт», и был полностью прав, но этого не хватало, чтобы вывести Эмиля из ступора. Тогда Лалли покачал головой, застегнул ему штаны и, ухватив его за ремень, развернул в сторону лагеря. Да ещё подтолкнул — ладонью по заднице.

Свою часть проблемы он, надо полагать, собрался решать без Эмиля.

А Эмилю было хорошо, странно и немного обидно.

Вот что за блядская тварь, а?


End file.
